Sam… In a band!
by hailey22
Summary: Sam and Danny are in their junior year of high school. Sam has a secret. She's in a band. But she tries to tell Danny and he makes her cry. what will happen? and what will sam's peers react to her being lead singer to the Bone Crushers? read and find out.
1. The Concert

Sam… In a band?!

Chapter 1

"Sam are you okay?" My best friend Danny said as we walked into school. We changed after freshman year. Danny was wearing a white shirt with a Danny phantom logo on it in black. He had baggy jeans and red convers. He still had his messy black hair and his piercing ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah I am Danny," I said. I change a lot too. I let the Goth thing go after a while. I wore a red v-neck short-sleeved shirt with a black fake leather belt. I had skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. I also ditched my spider backpack and now had a black jansport backpack. I also have a secrete. I'm in a band called the Bone Crushers. I was currently thinking of new songs when I saw it. A poster with _MY_ band name on it! I was playing tonight! As I look around I see people freaking over the free concert being held at school.

"Sam! SAM!" Danny yelled. He had a worried look on his face. Great I made him worried.

"What!" I yelled back at him.

"I asked if you want to go to the concert with-" Danny said as he was cut off as a guy who looked about 18 came up to me.

"Sammy! I was looking all over for you! You usually meet me at the back of the school but you weren't there!" He said franticly.

"Calm down David! I'm fine, it's all fine," I said calming David. I hugged him and noticed out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny getting, _jealous? No he can't be, _I thought, _he doesn't like me like that. _"So what's the problem that got you all worked up?"

"The reason is that _he _didn't tell us about **THIS!**" He said holding up the flyer.

"I know, I know. I am just as mad as you but I got some great ideas to help out."

"Ok Sammy. Meet up at the concert?"

"You know it." I said hitting his arm.

"He he, bye Sammy" he said walking off. I turned towards Danny and tucker and they had there mouths wide open.

"What?" I said.

"Y-you just talked to one of the coolest people ant Casper and he knew you!" They said at the same time.

"Yah he's my-" I said before the bell rang, oh I got to go. Bye" I said running off.

Danny's p.o.v

I turned to Tucker. "Tuck you don't think he was her boyfriend do you?" I said franticly.

"Relax dude. He's her-" Damn that bell! He was cutoff and we ran to class. All through out class I looked at Sam. What was her secret? What was she hiding? Was David her boyfriend or her best friend? What?

At lunch

"Hey Danny" Sam said as she sat next to me. "I need to tell you something." She said looking at her shoes.

"No" I said

"W-what/" She said hurt.

"I said no! now leave me alone!" I yelled and everyone turned to us. David instantly shot up and so did two girls and they ran to Sam who had tears in her eyes.

"F-fine!" She yelled and ran out. Oh, now I've done it! Tell the girl you love that you want her to leave you alone really puts you at the love bar. Just great. I tried running to Sam but I couldn't find her.

Sam Pov

I ran as fast as I could. I saw David, Sara, and Isabella following me. They're my band mates and my cousins. I was so mad at Danny! How could he! I love him and this is how he repays me! That son of a-

"Sam!" Sara said. Sara had tan skin and was obsessed with the Walking Dead naturally her shirt said Team Daryl on it. She also has short shorts and sandals.

"Come on Sam talk to us!" Isabella said. Isabella was a girly –girl and she was wearing a dress with blue at the top and white at the bottom. She had blue heels and a small blue bag. She was a petite Asian.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Come on we can find a way to get back at Danny!" Isabella said. That got my attention.

"How?"

"Up on stage sing that song you made. The one I really liked." Isabella said.

"Ok. Lets do it!" I yelled wiping away my tears.

At the concert

I am so nervous! The school will find out my secret and I will have no fame to hide! Well at least I can get my revenge. As I put on my outfit I look at the mirror. I am wearing a black shirt, skin tight, and dark wash jeans with heel boots that went up to my knee. I am ready. I walk out to the stage at look at the shocked faces of my peers.

I hear Dash yell, "Yo Manson! Get off the stage for the Bone Crushers!"

"I am the lead singer in the Bone Crushers! And my stage name isn't 'Manson' Its skellita." I said with a smirk. They look at me like I was crazy do I yell, "Hit it!" and Isabella, Sara, and David come out. "What's up Casper High! We are the Bone Crushers and we will be singing some new songs! First up is a song called 'Just a dream'!"

The music starts and I start singing:

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

The crowd was going wild. I smirked. "That song was dedicated to my grandmother! Next we have a sad yet inspirational song for you! Here it is! SO SMALL!"

What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small

_[Verse 2]_  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

_[Chorus]_  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah

"That was So Small! That id dedicated to any one who's sad! The next one goes to Danny Fenton for making me cry! Have fun! This song is called Cowboy Casanova!"

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life

"That was our last song for tonight!" I said as I looked at Danny who had a guilty look on his face. _Good the plan worked!_ I thought. I walked off stage and was surrounded by fans. I signed papers until I saw Danny in my line. _Great_ I thought as I sighed.

When he got up he got really sorry saying sorry over and over and over and over again! Until I had to stop him.

"Ugh! Shut up!" I yelled and banged my head against the table. "What so you want?"

"Well I wanted to ask you what you were trying to tell me erlier."

"well I wanted to tell you I was in this band but you didn't give me the chance and at first I tried to tell you David was my cousin."

"O-oh. I'm really sorry Sam." He said.

"It's okay Danny." I said as I smiled at him. "Meet me for movie night tonight?"

"Oh ya its Friday! Sure thing Sam. Your place or mine?"

"mine." I said as he nodded. Tonight will be interesting.

**Hey guys! It's me! I hope you like this! If you give me a lot of reviews I will update faster! Oh and I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the Carrie Underwood songs! KK**

**XOXO Hailey22**


	2. Love blooms

Sam… in a band?

Chapter 2

Sam p.o.v

Stupid paparazzi! Stupid cameras! Stupid everything! If you don't already know, this is my first day at school since everyone found out my secret. Now I'm being paid to do concerts every Friday. I have to do autographs before and after school. But one good thing is I get special privileges for being a celeb. I can let anyone skip If they want, I can go off campus for lunch with whomever I choose., and I get a free homework pass for anything.

As I was walking into school, I noticed something. My locker had a lot of people around it. _Great _I thought as I walked over, _they probably want an autograph. _As I'm walking I see one guy notice me and they all run to me. I CANNOT BE THE NEW PAULINA! I have too much popularity as is, I don't need this.

So, currently I'm running for my life and I'm pulled into a closet. I look at who pulled me in. it was Isabella, Sara, and David. I've never been so happy to see them in a long time.

"You guys are life savers! I almost died back there!" I said out of breath from running I look at all of them with worried faces. "What? Did something happen?"

"Well, the students at Casper wanted a concert today and we said no but they'll give us $100 more money each week if we do this. But I don't think we have anything prepared!" David said in a rush.

"Ok I have a few new songs we could do." I said showing them the songs.

"There perfect!" Sara exclaimed.

"ya!" yelled David.

"Ok so these are the ones we get to use right?" I asked

"Yup see you then Sammy!" David said.

"Kk" I said in a rush as I heard the bell, "gotta go!" I ran as fast as I could to class. When I finally opened the door I looked up and saw every guy in the class staring at me. I turned to the teacher and said two words, "Band practice," and went to sit down. All through out the first half of school I was being stared at.

At lunch David, Isabella, Sara, and me were yelling, "Concert after school!" And everyone yelled "WWWWWWWOOOOOOO!" I sat next to Danny who smiled at me.

"so concert after school?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have a whole new love album I did." I said as I took a bite of my salad. Tucker gave me a knowing smile and went back to playing games on his PDA.

"You love someone?"

"yup but I can't tell him until-"

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"the concert" I said with a sigh as Danny rushed off. _If only he knew. _

At the concert

_Ok. You can do this. You've been all over the world, sang millions of times, and are going to admit your love to Danny. How could this not go well? _I sighed _he could reject me. _

"Sammy? You ready?" David asked. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a skull and a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He had on dark wash jeans. He also had black tennis shoes.

"Ya! Just a minuet!" I yelled. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans with chains going from the front pocked to the back. I had a black tank top with a bleeding heart on it. I walked out and the crowed cheered. _Wow a lot of people. _I thought. "Hello Casper high! Were going to sing from our new album called Crazy in love. You all know who I like right?" everyone shouted yes. I laughed. "Well, in case you didn't know, it's Danny Fenton!" I heard a gasped and I knew it was Danny. "So I'm going to sing songs saying how I feel. First one happens if anyone cheats on me. It's called Two Black Cadillac's! WWHHHHOOO!" the music started and I got into the beat and started singing.

Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One is for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time

_[Chorus:]_  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye, Bye Bye, Bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye

Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs

Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time

_[Chorus:]_  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave

_[Chorus:]_  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

"Next song is called Before he cheats! And I really would do this!"

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

"Ya'll like that?" I yelled. "Well here's one of my favorites! It's called give your heart a break!"

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

"Ok! Last one! I dedicate this to the shallow witch Paullina! Please come up here!" She came up slowly and cautiously. "I want to say this to your face. This is called Skyscraper!"

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run run run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Go run run run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
(Like a skyscraper)  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

"Thanks guys!" I yelled running backstage. I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself together. _What if he doesn't like me? What if I made a fool of myself? What if.. _My thoughts were interrupted by foot steps. _Oh no! _I ran to the dressing rooms.

"Sammy are you ok? It's time for autographs." David said.

"I'll be out in a min!" I yell and I hear him leave. I ran to the autograph booth and instantly saw Danny. _Calm breaths. Calm breaths. _I walked up with a forced smile. "Hey

Danny"

"Sam… Did you mean it?"

"what?"

"T-that y-you love m-me" he stuttered.

"Oh that…" I said as I turned red. "Y-yeah." I was instantly pulled into a kiss and felt his moist lips on mine. I slowly melted into the kiss. I couldn't believe it. Danny was kissing ME! He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you too."

**OH. MY. GLOB! So much romance! Anyway I donnot own any songs in here! So don't sue me! sinks into corner* and if you review you get a cookie! *Opens a cookie jar which has freashly made cookies* he he. Plz review! PWEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEE! Thanks! ^^**


End file.
